France's Drinking Party
by TronaRi05
Summary: France decides to have a party after the World Meeting...at his house. At first all the countries decline, but that soon changes.
1. The Invitation

To say the least, it wasn't exactly Japan's idea of "having a good time". What was the fun in getting wasted? What's worse; getting wasted at France's house. Everyone was drunk-except for Japan of course and perhaps that one guy…Canada.

If only they had trusted their instincts and declined the invitation then they wouldn't be drunk…at France's house. How we got to this point? Well it started earlier that day…

* * *

Japan was wandering around the World Meeting hall. He wasn't lost and he wasn't looking for anyone, he just wanted to get away from the rowdy countries. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his own hand flew to his Katana.

"Whoa," China backed up a bit, "god, Honda. You really gotta stop doing that. One of these days you're going to end up killing someone on accident."

Japan sheathed his sword and glared at his former brother, "What do you want Wang."

"Well, the meeting is about to start. Ah, actually it's almost ended. I was wondering if you want to come still?" China said, smiling slightly, as much as he could.

"Did I miss anything?" Japan asked, heading for the room.

China thought for a minute, "No. They were arguing as always. Germany was too tired to intervene this time so nothing was really done."

As China opened the door to go in, it opened out towards them, slamming China into the wall.

"Please guys! I've been wanting to do this for ages!" France begged.

"How long, exactly, is "ages"?" England asked, rolling his eyes.

"Who'd be crazy enough to go to your house anyway?!" America said, crossing his arms, "I bet they'd rather be at England's house with his cooking than yours."

"What's that suppose to mean, huh?" England glared at America.

America shrugged with an awkward smile and disappeared slightly further into the crowd.

"Come on, it's been a long time since you guys have visited!" France begged. He turned to Germany and Italy, "What about you Ludwig? You know you like-"

"No," Germany said quickly and coldly, then he returned to his conversation with Italy.

China made his way out from behind the door, rubbing his head irritably. Japan couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. China glanced over at him and smiled.

"What's this about going to Bonnefoy's house?" China asked, rather cheerfully.

"I want to have a party, but no one wants to come," France sighed.

Japan stared at him uncertainly. He wondered why France was inviting them over. This was definitely suspicious; and everyone was thinking the same thing.

"What have you got planned?" England asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing! Honestly!" France smiled. "Will you come?"

England glanced at the other countries.

"I'll go," Japan said, quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"I'll go too," China said, sounding reluctant.

Soon, most everyone had agreed to go. For one reason or another, France knew that Japan was the one that caused his chain reaction and he was glad for it.


	2. The Drunk Confession

Going to France house was normal enough. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. France left them at the living room, going to change into regular clothes. He came back with a small smile.

"So, what do you want to do?" France asked, leaning against the door.

"Let's play a game!" Italy said, smiling like always.

"A game, huh," France smirked. "That sounds fantastic."

He left, closing the door behind him.

Korea shifted uncomfortably in the back, "Did he sound a bit lewd?"

"He always sounds lewd Im Young Soo," Hong Kong said.

Korea shrugged, "More so than usual?"

England rolled his eyes, "More than usual? Come on! Leon's right, he always sounds lewd."

"That's true," Germany mumbled, "Italy, what did you mean when you said game?"

"Like hide and seek maybe or tag," Italy said, the dreamy drawl in his voice again.

Everyone stared at Italy.

"Why weren't you more specific?" America screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, Alfred!" Italy cowered behind Germany.

"Hey, don't yell at him! I know he can be an idiot and a retard and a real screw and…what was I trying to defend him for again?" Germany mumbled.

"I'm back!" France shouted, pushing the door open, holding something behind his back. "Let's play a game!"

"What game?" England asked, sliding down the couch slowly.

"Spin. The. Bottle," France smiled triumphantly, brandishing the bottle.

"You do realize that we're all mostly guys here right?" England said, glancing carefully at Taiwan, Belarus, Belgium, Hungary, and the others.

"Yeah," France smiled and took out the other full bottle in his other hand, "but it won't matter once you drink some of this."

They glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

"That's still a bad idea," England said.

"Okay everyone, let's sit down in a circle!" France said, ignoring England.

England, America, China, Japan, Germany, and as many others as possible sat on the far side of the circle. Russia sat close next to France and Okinawa(who Japan had decided to invite as well).

"I'll start!" France said merrily, spinning the bottle.

"Please don't land on me, please don't land on me," China and a few others prayed.

"England!" America smacked his brother's back and started to laugh, clutching his stomach. He whispered to Hong Kong, "Oh god, we were so close."

Hong Kong nodded frantically.

England's expression grew grim.

"You agreed to do it England," America said, pushing England into the circle, "Do it like a man!"

England made his way over to France. France held up his hand, "The rules for the game."

"There's rules for spin the bottle?" Austria mumbled.

"If it lands on you, you drink a little and take off something on your body. As a gentleman I won't make woman do this and men, if you get down to your underpants we'll think of something else, but with all of us here unless you're extremely unlucky we won't get there," France smiled. He gave the bottle to England, "but if you want, you can give me a kiss."

England took a large swing and took off his tie. He moved back to his spot, spinning the bottle. It landed on China. China sighed. He took the bottle and took a small sip, taking off his hair tie.

Slowly but surely everyone was getting drunk. England, one of the unfortunate ones, was completely drunk by the time tenth spin came around. His jacket was off and so was his vest and his shirt was gone also.

America laughed, "Ha! England's naked!" he hiccupped slightly.

"I can still take it!" England said. He snatched the bottle out of Japan's hand-who was guarding it-and drank the rest.

He fell back onto America's lap, "I can still handle it!"

"You're drunk man!" America laughed.

"Shuddup!" Germany said, throwing his boot at America. "You're the only drunk one here!"

"Mr. Ludwig, your face is red," Hong Kong politely pointed out, laughing.

Japan stared around at the bodies lying around him. He sighed, "Everyone's drunk…"

Russia was talking to China in what seemed like an interesting conversation. China nodded groggily, slowly tipping over, but every time he did Russia would pull him back up.

"Oh gosh…" Japan stood up and picked up his jacket. He nudged Hong Kong gently. Hong Kong shot up, looking around. "You aren't drunk?"

"No…just tired," Hong Kong yawned and fell back down, sound asleep.

Japan slowly weaved his way through the sea of bodies(they probably aren't dead).

"West!" Prussia's voice resonated through the kitchen.

Japan peeked in meekly.

"What d'ya want, Gilbert?!" Germany asked, pushing Prussia off.

"We should join together and be the best empire of all!" Prussia said, laughing.

"What?!" Germany rolled his eyes, taking another swing.

"You heard me!" Prussia's eyes set on Japan. He wobbled over to him and pulled Japan through the door, "Kiku! If he doesn't want to do it, we'll take over the world together, right?!"

"Huh? Uh…yeah-"

"Don't be so submissive to this bastard!" Germany said, leaning against Japan.

"Um…okay-"

"You're extremely easy to manipulate! What has my training taught you?!" Germany yelled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Honda!" China said, pulling Japan aside and out the opposite door, "I've been looking for you!"

"Thank you for saving me back there-" Japan said.

China pushed him against the wall and Japan noticed for the first time that he was crying.

"Wang, are you okay?" Japan asked, worried for his own safety rather than China's problems.

China rested his head against Japan and started to speak muffled words, "Kiku! I miss you so much! Just come back over okay? I don't care about all the horrible stuff you did to me. I miss you!"

Japan stared at him. He patted China awkwardly, "Wang, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine! In fact I'm more than fine. I'm glad I've come to my senses," China said, gripping Japan's shoulders, "I love you-"

"Yao!" Korea came in, smiling largely.

China and Japan turned to him- China looking surprised and Japan looking embarrassed.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'll come back after you're done," Korea started to back out slowly.

"Wait-No! It's not what it looks like," China said, bolting after Korea.

Japan stared after them, "My brothers…"

Japan sighed and decided to set on a quest to find Okinawa.


	3. The Ghost Hunt

"Okinawa, Okinawa, are you there?" Japan asked, glancing around.

He opened a door and quickly closed it, not wanting to see anymore of what was going on in the dark room. Japan quickened his pace, feeling that someone or something was watching him.

A hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed him. Japan yelped and turned around, sword unsheathed.

"Calm down," England growled, backing up a few paces.

"Oh, Arthur," Japan sheathed his sword. "Please accept my apologies."

"It's fine," England mumbled, scratching his head, "this place does make a person jumpy."

"Well, actually I felt like something was watching me," Japan admitted, rather sheepishly.

"Huh, same here," England shuddered. "Where are you going?"

Japan didn't answer. Instead, he stared warily at England.

"What? Is there something on my face?" England asked, wiping his face.

"I thought you were passed out," Japan said.

"I recover quite easily, plus I was one of the first so I'm fine now. My head hurts like no other though," England said, holding his head.

Japan was still afraid that England would suddenly go berserk and attack him. They walked down the long and dark hallway in silence, which made the large house-or manor-even more spooky.

"So, who're you looking for?" England asked.

"Okinawa," Japan said. "She wasn't in the corpse room."

"Th-the what?!" England said, staring at Japan.

"Sorry," Japan chuckled, "the room where everyone is passed out. It's just they were so still I had to call them corpses."

"Oh…okay, good," England said, looking around nervously.

"Well, we're back where we started. The drunkard room," Japan sighed. "I'll go search somewhere else in the manor. I'll see you later, Arthur."

"Y-yeah, right. Later," England said, he turned to look at Japan but he had already disappeared into the folds of the shadows.

England took a deep breath and looked around, afraid of what would come out at him. "The fairies wouldn't come in here for some reason-they usually follow me everywhere."

"Arthur!"

England jumped high into the air and swirled around to glare at the loud-mouthed idiot.

America laughed, holding his stomach, "Come on dude, did you think I was a murderer or something?"

"_YES_!" England said, clutching his chest as if to try to calm his heart race. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you half-wit!"

"Sorry, sorry," America wiped the tears out of his eyes, "I see you're sober again."

"Yeah," England said. "On the matter of the murderer, you do realize we're technically in the same house as all our enemies, right?"

"Do you really think someone is going to start killing people because they're drunk?" America said, laughing.

England's eyes widened.

"What?" America asked.

He lifted a shaking finger, pointing behind America.

America slowly turned around. He gave a loud squeal like a little girl and jumped behind England, "I-Ivan! Y-you scared me!"

Russia laughed, "You two seem to be in good spirits."

"Y-yeah," America and England said, nervously.

"Speaking of spirits," Russia leaned in close, "I heard Francis's house is haunted."

"Haunted?" America's eyes lit up. "What do you mean?"

"Ghosts and the sort," Russia shrugged. "But that's just what I heard."

"Where from?" England asked.

"Francis," Russia said.

England and America looked at each other.

"Does that mean it's actually haunted?" America asked, getting excited.

"N-no! I think it's just something he made up when he was drunk," England said, his eyes sharp and suddenly alert. "Right, Ivan…Ivan?"

They looked around. Russia had disappeared into the folds of the shadows, somewhere else in the manor.

"Okay, the hall creeps me out man," America said.

"Yeah, let's go in here," England turned the knob to the nearest door. The kitchen.

Prussia sat at the table, grumbling insults at Austria, who was glaring up at him groggily. Germany was sitting in a corner, still drinking.

"Alfred and Arthur are here," Prussia said, looking up.

"Gilbert," England stared at him, surprised to see him this wasted.

They stood there in odd silence for a minute. There was a sudden wind, hammering at the window. America jumped.

"What was that?" Austria said, sitting up to stare at the window, he squinted. "Why is everything blurry?"

Prussia shoved Austria's glasses on his face. Austria grunted a thanks and straightened them up.

"Ivan said there are ghosts here," America said.

"Nonsense," Germany grumbled, "There's no such things as fairy or ghosts or magic."

"Yes there is!" Arthur said.

"Haha! He told you," America said, laughing.

"Ghosts?! What is this? First it was a party and now we're on a ghost hunt?" Prussia asked.

"That's not a bad idea. I'm getting bored anyway," came a voice.

Everyone looked around for who had spoken. Out of the cupboard came France. He carefully unfolded himself and stood up, looking triumphant.

"Okay! This is another game. Whoever wins this will get to drink!" he said.

"Hell no," America said. "I've got enough to last me three weeks, dude."

"Another drinking game isn't a good idea," Austria said, straightening up his tie.

In the end, no one rejected him. The people who were sober enough were paired up with a partner.

"And that is the partners!" France said triumphantly.

"Are there really ghosts here?" China asked.

Hong Kong looked at China, "Teacher, you shouldn't be scared. I don't think they exist."

China laughed nervously, "Uh-huh."

"Now off with you!" France said, opening the door to the dark hallway.


	4. THE CONCLUSION

Japan sighed. That was hours ago. Now, everyone was wasted again and no one would wake up. He hadn't been able to find Okinawa. She had probably gone home because she hadn't wanted to stay with all the drunkards.

Slowly, but surely everyone started to leave, France leaning against the door to see them out. Soon it was just him and France and China.

"Right, I'll leave you guys to it. I gotta go clean up before the boss comes," France said, laughing-still a bit out of the sorts.

China and Japan stood at the doorway awkwardly.

"Go ahead," China said, gesturing to the door.

"Let's not do this every again," Japan said, opening the door.

"You got it," China mumbled, closing the door behind him. Whatever happens in France's house, stays in France's house.


End file.
